Rain
by KatherineCV
Summary: Y en medio de aquella tempestad me encontré con un rayo de Sol, uno demasiado brillante para mí... Aomine ha tenido montones de relaciones sin sentido, por suerte pronto encontrará a alguien que le hará cambiar de opinión. Aoki/ AU


¡Hello, moffins! ;D Hoy les traigo esta historia como parte del bello Mes Aoki en el día 19

Espero les guste :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa en el evento _**"¡Mes Aoki!**_" Para la comunidad de FB Y FF Aokilovers~

.

.

* * *

**Rain.**

.

.

—¡Ya no quiero más! Esto se acabó —gritó ella, su mirada se clavaba en mí con cierta culpa, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían que hacer todo tan difícil?

—Es lo que yo digo —tosí—. Así que, si estás de acuerdo también…

—Eres un patán… —murmuró ella y apretando las manos se levantó, alejándose entre la gente. La taza de café frente a mí ya se había enfriado lo suficiente para darle un sorbo, había sido más rápido de lo que había imaginado…

Apoyé los codos en la mesa, fijando mi mirada en el líquido negro envuelto en aquella taza blanca antes de decidir darle un largo sorbo. Arriba en el cielo un montón de nubes grisáceas eran arrastradas por el fuerte viento. La calle lucía medianamente vacía. Miré de nuevo el café y le di otro sorbo, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Puede que se tratara tan sólo de una relación más, aunque en los últimos tiempos las cosas no habían variado en ese aspecto: salía con chica linda, nos divertíamos un rato, prometíamos mil y una cosas y luego simplemente la chispa se apagaba… Algo hacía falta pero no entendía qué.

Tome el resto del café en un par de sorbos antes de salir del local, mis pensamientos seguían ahí, atormentándome con más fuerza de la que los lejanos rayos que caían en alguna parte... Había iniciado a llover, qué maravilla. Seguí caminando, sopesando las posibilidades de todo aquello, la lluvia empeoró poco a poco hasta que sentí como el viento me arrebataba el abrigo, solo entonces busqué un lugar donde refugiarme por un rato. Sin querer había terminado en un parque y corrí hasta un pequeño quiosco en medio de un área verde. La lluvia se escurría por las orillas chocando con el empedrado de alrededor y el viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles como si fuese ropa en un tendedero. Entonces lo vi, en medio de aquella tempestad un rayo de Sol, uno demasiado brillante para mis ojos…

Lo observé con cuidado antes de decidir acercarme, era un joven hermoso de la cabeza a los pies, su cabello rubio empapado de aquellas frías gotas me hizo sonreír un momento, sus facciones eran algo finas y sus ojos lucían amigables, eran de un color parecido a la miel… ¿Sería él tan dulce como sus ojos? Noté como saltaba de un lado a otro intentando encestar el balón en la red, se veía tan cerca que era inevitable el deseo de acercarse… ¿Cómo era que no le afectaba la lluvia? ¿Acaso no le importaba pescar un resfriado? Él seguía ahí, inexorable, corriendo por la cancha de un lado a otro…

La lluvia bajo su ritmo antes de que me decidiera a salir de mi improvisado refugio, entonces avance hasta él con una sonrisa, temiendo quemarme con su luz.

…

—¿Qué tiene de interesante observar a un tipo jugando basquetbol en medio de la lluvia? —preguntó él apenas puse los pies en el concreto de la callejera cancha, había charcos por todos lados y él seguía ahí, tirando canastas.

—Depende del "tipo" del que hablemos —respondí casi soltando un suspiro mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia él—. Podría pensar que era un loco o sólo un idiota que no tenía nada que hacer

Él sonrió ladinamente y tomó el balón entre sus manos, dedicándome una mirada divertida.

—¿Cuál crees que soy? —preguntó, pasándome el balón, yo lo atrapé e inicié a botarlo.

—Podrías ser ambas, pero me voy por la del idiota —sonreí, estirando los brazos para encestar una canasta, él me miro arqueando una ceja, como si pensara en algo más.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté

—No —suspiró él y luego volvió a sonreír, agachándose para tomar el balón.

—¿Uno a uno? —pregunte, quitándome el abrigo y tirándolo en uno de los bordes de la cancha que no estaban mojados, él sonrió, casi malicioso y comenzó a botar el balón, su postura cambió a la de un atacante.

—Te ganaré —dijo y con un rápido movimiento giró, avanzando hasta el otro extremo de la cancha mientras botaba el balón, yo lo seguí de cerca, intentando arrebatarle la bola pero era más rápido y ágil de lo que esperaba. Entonces logré quitárselo y enceste. Uf... Hacía demasiado que no jugaba con tanta emoción como entonces. El quiso defenderse y continuamos jugando por un rato más, hasta que perdimos la noción del tiempo y una fría noche oscura nos alcanzó, me despedí de él sin querer marcharme, deseando verlo de nuevo... Ojalá pudiera verlo una vez más. Sólo cuando estuve en mi casa note que no había preguntado su nombre.

...

Podría decir que los días siguientes mi vida volvió al aburrido ritmo de antes y me olvide por completo de aquel encuentro pero... No era así, cada noche la imagen de aquel hermoso rostro aparecía en mis sueños junto con una sensación extraña, un fuego en el pecho que no podía apagarse.

Aun así, nunca sospeche el que estuviera enamorado.

Tiempo después comenzó a pasar por el mismo camino cuando salía del trabajo, tenía unas ansias enormes de jugar de nuevo con aquel joven y... ¿Qué más? Mis deseos eran confusos

Cuando por fin lo encontré un día en el que el cielo lucía terriblemente nublado, sonreí. De nuevo me quede embelesado por su rostro y tarde un rato en acercármele, él me miro después y agitó la mano, saludándome con una sonrisa. Camine hasta él sintiendo aquel fuego en el pecho, su sonrisa sólo se hacía más grande, quería... Quería...

—Hola —dije apenas, mirándolo con una sonrisita, me sentía como un idiota...

Él sonrió y me pasó el balón, trotando hasta el centro de la cancha. Entonces comenzamos a jugar, el cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro y los truenos secos no tardaron en hacerse oír. Cuando empezó a llover me detuve.

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar seco —le dije, ya cansado por el esfuerzo del juego, el asintió y se acercó a mí, quitándome el balón, mire sus ojos por un momento, alcanzando su mano.

—No he preguntado tu nombre —le dije.

—Sí, parece que lo has olvidado —respondió él. Sentí como la lluvia subía su ritmo y sin soltar su brazo comenze a caminar con rapidez, él me siguió, gritándome que no lo jalara con tanta fuerza. Un par de minutos después llegamos al quiosco y nos sentamos en el par de escaleras a un lado, los chorros de agua se escurrían chocando con el suelo y el viento soplaba fuertemente.

—Soy Kise —me dijo, mirando a quién sabe dónde—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Aomine —respondí, aun sonriéndole. Me sentía como un idiota, aunque la felicidad de estar junto a él era demasiada como para que me importase.

Seguimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa, intentando conocernos un poco más, riéndonos y mirando la lluvia cuando nos quedábamos en silencio.

—No sé si vuelva a verte otra vez, así que... —le dije en un instante en que ambos estábamos en silencio, alcanzando su mano, él me miró fijamente, algo confundido. Entonces me acerqué lentamente y lo bese, nuestros ojos se cerraron de un momento a otro, disfrutando del contacto, sentí como mi estómago se llenaba de algo cálido y unas cosquillas acariciaban mi cuerpo... ¿A eso llamaban estar _enamorado_?

Cuando me separé note el sonrojo en su rostro, su mano se apretaba en la mía y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nos basáramos una, otra y otra vez... La lluvia seguía cayendo, casi inexorable a mis ojos y en aquella tempestad un rayo de Sol me cobijaba, uno demasiado brillante...

.

.

* * *

De acuerdo, no es muy largo pero me perdí en un montón de ideas y cosas que tengo pendientes...

Sólo espero que les haya gustado ;)

Cuéntenme en review qué les pareció, acepto de todo xD

Un abrazo,

Katherine


End file.
